Konohagakure band School for the gifted
by hexieboo
Summary: The life of a band geek is never short of people with problems, relationship issues, drinking problems, all a lot more. First fic so my summary sucks but its a yaoi/yuri fic. very entertaining xoxo
1. Chapter 1

_**Konohagakure band School for the gifted.**_

_Hey all before i begin i just want to say that i do not own Naru-kun nor do i own any characters. This is also called a disclaimer._

_Oh the joy._

_Oh well enjoy the first chapter of a new fic that you all hopefully like._

_xoxo_

_hexieboo_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter 1: Start of Summer**_

"BEEP"

"BEEP BEEP "

"BEEP BEEP BEEP"

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-"

"Knock it off already! I heard you, you twat!" There was a small 'Oof' as the young adult standing at his brothers door was hit on the head with a pillow.

" Come on! You should be up and ready to rock!" The older boy pleaded. A hint of irritation coming across. It was a very important day in the house of the Uchiha clan.

It was the day that the two brothers were going to summer camp.

**Together**.

After much groaning coming from inside the room the 'bed' suddenly gave in.

"Tach' can you make breakfast?" The bed asked. Or the person in the bed. All that could be seen of the young boy was his unruly raven hair.

"It's already made. Silly. Now get up and get ready. We're leaving in ten." With that said the tall boy slumped off of the door frame and walked down the stairs to sit and wait on his brother so they could leave.

_God I'm so tired today. Stupid Itachi had to go and ruin my sleep so we could go to that stupid band camp. I don't even want to go, but Dad was so proud of Itachi when he got into it. Oh well at least I have a whole six weeks without parents. Can't complain there. _

The young boy slowly crawled out of his cub hole from where he was sleeping and slowly stumbled into the bathroom. He turned the light on as he rubbed his eyes and looked into the mirror. His raven hair contrasted with his pale skin and fell over his eyes. Giving himself a small smirk he splashed his face with water before brushing his teeth and finding some clothes. After a quick glance in the mirror, and satisfied with a dark blue hooded jumper and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, the young teenager picked up his duffle bag and retreated down the stairs to meet with the scent of.

"Pancakes."

Taking a seat next to his brother who was in similar attire, except with a red hooded jumper instead of blue.

" Yes, dear Sasuke. You need all your strength for this trip. Trust me." His tone was more cheery than usual. Sasuke just brushed the comment aside just thinking that his brother was trying to wind him up.

" Say who else is going from our school?" He had been itching to know since the music teacher had shared the great news with the whole school that both of the Uchiha boy's along with a few others where chosen to go to the Konohagakure prestigious band program for the gifted.

"Umm..." Itachi's mind went blank. He wasn't really bothered about who was going from his school but then remembered that his father had said that along with The younger Uchiha, their cousin Shisui, was also attending moreover his younger second cousin Obito as well.

_Great one big Uchiha orgy. Great... _Rolling his eyes as the mere thought of it Itachi just replied " Our cousins I'm sure" Sasuke just nodded in reply while gulping down his pancakes and juice. Itachi was a good cook.

He had been forced to step up and take care of Sasuke when their mother had passed away almost ten years ago. Itachi had always felt sympathy towards Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't have any memories of their mother, and his father had personally placed the blame on Sasuke for her death. Looking at the small boy eagerly place the last of his toiletries into his pack he couldn't help but smile at how simple and unaffected he looked. Shaking his head trying to get the whole meaningful deep shit out of his head, Itachi too started putting the last items into his bag before he and his brother left the house and departed for Konohagakure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their were many district's going to the summer camp and the total number of students attending would only be at least 150, maybe 200 tops. Gaara got a migraine just thinking about all of this. He had been chosen, along with his brother kankuro and his sister Temari.

None of them truly _wanted _to go. Except maybe the eldest of the three siblings Kankuro, but in his sisters terms he was an official weirdo. She still couldn't remember why on earth she had said yes to going to this stupid thing. It wasn't as if she actually _had _real friends to hang around with. They just used her for her daddy's money. To say the least the Kaze's were pretty well off. Both parents devoted their life to building a, more than healthy, retirement could hear her mothers quote upon asking the question of whether her **own** mother could attend her first dance recital.

" _Darling you need to understand that mummy cannot make it as mummy does not to be working when she's is forty. Now you don't want to bring the Kaze's name down by being late do you?" _yes it had explained all those evenings alone with her siblings and that fat foreign nanny Dorota. she sighed breaking out of her trance to glance at the pale red head in the back of the car.

" Gaara, are you wanting to ride up front? Or are you okay in the ba-"

" I'm fine here" His voice was sharp and cold. Gaara wasn't a social person. Being a year younger for his year it was hard for him to make friends and had been severely bullied when he was younger because of the mark_ on the top right of his forehead. He was a silent guy. Always standing out. Not that he minded it. He was use to the isolation. Temari shook her head and faced the front. He could have at least dressed more appropriately but then she couldn't remember the last time Gaara ever wore a colour other than red or black and didn't even have a picture of Gaara without his eyes stained with the black of eye liner, making him look like a panda. _

" We'll be there soon guys!" Kankuro stated. His face painted in make-up similar to the younger brothers. The female couldn't quite state which one was scary,Kankuro with his kabuki make-up or gaara with his panda eyes, white complexion, and red hair. Shaking her head giving in on trying to understand why they wore and dressed the way they do when they could buy plenty of nice designer clothes, she turned the radio up and hummed along to the song playing on the station.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile,

"Oh look sasuke!!! It's a naked lady!!!! eeeeeh!!!" Sasuke had fallen asleep five times so far. Itachi did not like this one bit. they were currently on the motor way heading at a speed that is also known as illegal on any road. The small boy jumped up in surprise at how high his brothers voice went. Glaring at him, Itachi cast a quick smile over to the sleepy raven before starting a full blown one-way conversation between him and Sasuke.

"Oh I wonder who will be their this year. Last year it was quite good of course _I _made loads of new friends. Oh I wonder if they're coming this year. Eh? What do you think suke-kun?"

" Do. Not. Call. Me. That. EVER!" Itachi could feel how intense the glare was as Sasuke tried his hardest to burn holes through his brothers cheek.

" Oh come on! It was only fun" the older boy took his eyes off the road and tried to snuggle up beside Sasuke who immediately went wide eyed and grabbed the steering wheel.

" KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD DUMB ASS! Do you want to _kill _us?" The older sibling just laughed and focused back on the road.

" Aww your no fun!!! Just think you'll have to put up with me for a whole six weeks. Oh Goody!" It was obvious that the older raven was trying to make the younger one smile. And in a way it did. Just not a visible on. All Itachi got in reply was a mumbled " yer whatever" still smiling towards his brothers flushed face the older teen glanced to the notice board and stated

" Welcome to Konohagakure. Yay!"

_This is going to be a long six weeks._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hey I just wanted to give you a teaser. More of the obvious characters like naru-kun and sakura and what not in the next chapter. Just wanted to get the idea outta the way._

_Sorry if I'm a bit. Ya'know rusty I haven't written n a long time or on this account at all._

_Oh well hope you enjoy and it will be a fun one don't worry. Trying to bring the retro fics plots n what not back. _

_Any criticism and comments would be much appreciated! _

_please R&R_

_Luv_

_Hexieboo_


	2. Chapter 2 The arrival

**Konohagakure band School for the gifted.**

_Hi I'm back again with another chapter. _

_Now don't get too excited! I can see that your all just itching to read so that you can't review and tell me how its_

_Good/bad_

_Lively/plain_

_Brilliant/dumb._

_Just remember to review at the end otherwise your opinion will not be considered as I am not telepathic._

_Oh well __**disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. If I did I would be currently typing up story plans and plots and what not. Not on .**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 2: the arrival**_

Today was like any other day for a group of specific high schoolers.

Yep today was the first day of their band camp. Or as one sour puss put it

"Hell, again"

"Aww come on -kun~" the loud blond chirped as he thumped the long haired boy on the back. " Think of all those new people we'll meet"

" And girls" the triangular tattoo faced boy said. His eyes lighting up at the image.

"Yer, sure, and all the extra practice you'll get."

" And the girls. Those ones in the flute section are so _naughty. _heheheh." The blond threw a non-amused glance of to his brown haired friend before continuing. His friend was already thinking about those flute players while chuckling in remembrance of last year.

" And what about spending all that time bunked up with your bestest bud. Me!"

"And all those gi-wait! Your bunking with neji?!" As the blond stood their with a hand stroking the back of his blond hair and a nervous smile on his he remembered not filling in the other half about his decision. Trying to solve a way to get out of this little dilemma, he released his hair and put both hands in front of him in a defensive stance.

" I mean we _always _have four people in the room with us and Tsunade said that she couldn't get us a double room." Truth be told he was to scared to even ask his aunt if they could as she was so worked up on getting the schedules done and rota's for the teacher's. If the blond had interrupted her she probably would have stuck his trumpet up somewhere where the sun didn't shine and he did _not want _to be walking around for _another _week like he was constipated. The older boy, Neji was-quietly contemplating this. Sure he wouldn't mind sharing a room with blond, but his guard dog might prompt a problem.

" Naruto." the dark haired boy spoke calm and collected. " Who's the forth person in our room?" Total fear was plastered on Naruto's face. Now they had to know that he did try his hardest when the list went up to get one of his fellow group members, but their was no such luck. In a defeatist tone the boy said

" It's umm...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haku at you service. How may I help?"

" Hey babe why don't you grab me two burgers to go." The old man looked at said person with hungry EYES. And not the ones you get when your hungry _God this guy is a creep. That's how many men today...5 I'm sure. That keep mistaking me for a bloody girl. Am I that __**Fat **__that they mistake my man pecks for breast?! No, I do not think so! Uck oh well I've only got till 12 until I finish. Better just carry on._

"Here you go sir! Your total is $5.90. Can I get you anything else?" Oh how Haku hated his job. He worked in a little burger stall just outside the mall not far from his house. Ever since he was little he had always gotten mistaken as a girl. Though to be honest his feminine facial features and flawless skin accompanied with his long black hair, which was tied in a ponytail, didn't do him any favors. However he would live with it and he doesn't exactly mind the male attention. _Just not from perverted old married men. _As the guy walked off after paying the boy glanced up at the clock.

"Only ten minutes left till I can go" He readjusted his hat and flopped across the counter waiting till he could go and meet his new roomettes for six weeks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! We're accommodating that freak?!" Neji's cold white eyes bore into Naruto's poor innocent blue ones. So it had not been the initial respond from his friends. He was hoping they would be more cool over the fact that Haku was just like them. Furthermore he had been getting along with him since the beginning of school.

" Yer I don't want to get homo-fied in these six weeks!" Kiba's harsh tone angered his friend. He should be used to it by now. Kiba always said how secure and comfortable he was with his sexuality but put him in the same room as a gay guy and he'll start clawing at the doors to get out. Naruto couldn't really blame the guy. His father did leave him when he was way too young and found out, when he was starting high school, that his uncle Ricky wasn't really his uncle.

" Look we should be grateful that we got someone from the same _school._ We could have got a psycho kiddy fiddler porn rapist!" Naruto used his hands to motion just how huge a deal this imaginary guy could be. Kiba was not in the slightest won over but the comment and mumbled, just d enough so that Neji could hear ' and what Haku isn't.' Trying to keep his cool expression and not falter it with a chuckle at the comment, the long black haired boy gave into Naruto as he applied his puppy dog eyes to help him win this discussion.

" Fine, fine! Haku can't be that bad now can he." He gave a smile towards the blond whose grin got wider. He clapped his hands together and the gestured the lads that they should get going since they were going to be late for induction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom!"

No reply

"**MUUUUUMMM!!!"**

A small grunt could be heard from the bottom of the hall.

" Where's my straighteners? And my hairdryer? And my toothbrush!"

The girl peaked her head out of the bedroom door in waiting for a reply. Brushing her long blond bangs out of her face. After an over-exaggerated sigh the teenagers mother called

" At the bottom of the bag."

The girls eyes widened and a blush crept to her cheeks with a mumbled ' Thanks mum!" she retreated back into her bedroom to finish packing. Ino Yamanaka was one of the prettiest girls in konoha. With her long blond hair, blue eyes and slim figure you could mistake her for a model. Or so she thinks. This was the first year going to the band camp and she couldn't help but panic incase she forgot any of the essentials since the school and the band camp where practically on opposite sides of konoha. The school was right bang in the centre of the village whereas the camp was traditionally like a camp. Build on the outskirts of konoha with not a phone within 200 yards. Yes, god was testing her patience with the phone thing. She heard a rumor that the talent Uchiha clan were going to be attending this year. Her favorite the young Sasuke. So she jumped at the chance of going. However she was not the only one. Her friend/rival Sakura also heard this rumor and also applied to go. Needless to say the teachers where amazed at how many girls from the school had signed up this year, unaware of their fascination with a certain raven haired. So yes Ino would have to look nothing less than her best for the boy of her dreams so that he could fall in love with her and then get married. This summer was turning out to be a good one.

"Are you nearly ready!?!!" her mother calling glancing over at the clock. It was a forty minute drive and there was no way that she was going to make it time is they didn't leave _right now._ With a skip in her stepped Ino grabbed her bag and purse and retreated to the car imagining her life with Sasuke-kun and all of their many children.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" We're here~" Itachi sang. An instant smile clearly visible on his face. _Maybe Kankuro will be here this year or Haku. God I love that guys humor. _As Itachi zoned out remembering all the fun things he got up to last year, Sasuke couldn't help but look a little, frightened.

_It's like a camp rock place. _

_Oh god I'm never going to get out here alive! _

_Or straight!!!_

Sasuke stared at the scenery ahead of him. Truth to it that it did look like the setting of the familiar Disney film. Though the long windy road with nothing but trees on either end gave off a horror film feel. The camp was simply big log cabins all connected in rows of 10. In the middle of the cabins, the separation of the log cabins meant the whole split sex thing, Was a larger version of the cabin. The roof was a glass dome.

He remembered Itachi saying something about them 'wanting to feel at one with nature when they played' or something pansy like that.

In all honestly it didn't look that bad. The food court opposite the main auditorium. Their was a lake just behind the main place where, what sasuke presumed, the teachers quarters where. However the sight of the trees surrounding the camp still made the raven very uneasy.

He glanced at his phone trying to comfort himself with the real world, only to find that their was no service. At all. Not even for emergency calls. _Great. I'm going to die out here._

Coming out of his trance by the car stopped suddenly he look over at itachi's beaming face and heard a shrill screaming sound from behind his head. Turning round very slowly the young teen turned round to be face to face with hundreds of girls. _Yep I'm going to die here._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gaara was not in a good mood. He rarely was, but this mood was worse than his other ones. Gaara was forced to come here by his sister, who was forced by kankuro. He said it was a family bonding session. Now Gaara never hated his siblings during his whole life. They practically brought him up as his dad was always away on important mayor stuff and his mother always out at the gym and work.

But yep he hated his brother for this.

Gaara had **always** planned his summer months in advanced. Gaara didn't even** like** music. Gaara preferred to be in **his **house in front of **his **television watching daytime shows and repeats of Jerry springer. Gaara did **not** socialize, nor did he speak much. Gaara was **not **a happy bunny (even if it was killed and hung up to drain the blood).

Gaara was not happy one bit.

The journey had taken then less than 7 hours but would have been faster if temari and kankuro would have just kept driving, instead of stopping the car at every service station.

Yep Gaara could not wait to get out of the car.

Kankuro on the other hand loved the tension in the car. It felt so comforting to know that his siblings, even though one of them could kill him, where happily sitting in the same car driving to a camp where they all had something in common.

Making music.

From a young age Kankuro liked music and had found it in himself that he was quite the drummer. Temari however was a singer. She was gifted and branded the 'Young Celine Dion' However she thought that she was more ' the younger, hotter version of Christina Aguilera' To this day The older sibling had not the fainted clue to how the hell she came up with that._ Well, at least they both agreed to come _Kankuro mused. _They could have said no but they never. They know its just going to be fun here. Furthermore it gives us something to do. _Agreeing with his inner thoughts, the boy slowed the car down and parked at the car park. At first they all sighed. Finally they were here but-

" What the fuck is that sound??!"

"Gaara language!" His sister threw him a dirty glare as she to looks for the source of the noise.

Kankuro suddenly burst into laughter as he was met with a familiar scene.

_God there is more girls here this year. That could only mean one thing._

"The Uchiha's are here"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay so I'm kinda pooped the now. I mean I could keep writing but its nearly 2 am. and I think that since approximately the main characters have arrived at the camp its only fair to make the induction of the camp a new chapter. Don't worry although. Shikamaru,shino n that will all be in it, but since they're from konoha they will just be in the next chapter along with maybe some more people. Who knows?_

_I for one certainly don't. Now if you want any pairings just ask and I'll try to fit them in._

_Oh and who wants Sai to be good or bad? _

_I personally like Sai but he sings both ways for me._

_So review and tell me_

_Bye for now_

_Xoxo_


End file.
